


How to Ruin a Secret Organization (IF you really try)

by I_was_here_once



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Adoption, Beatrice is a badass, Bertrand is her dad, F/F, F/M, Gen, He hasn't had many opportunities, Jacques gets to grow as a person, Lemony is Violet's Father, M/M, Multi, Revolution, VFD is about to go through some massive restructuring, we are very proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_here_once/pseuds/I_was_here_once
Summary: Jacques did a lot for his siblings. He is going to change the world for his niece.





	How to Ruin a Secret Organization (IF you really try)

“I just want to see her, Beatrice.”   
“No, I know you can’t be associated with me at the moment.”  
“No, I don’t want to put her or Klaus in danger.”  
“We have tunnels….”   
“I understand why, but they will find out someday.”  
Jacques leaned against the cab, watching his brother’s shoulders slowly slump. He tilted his head, and twirled his keys. He was surprised to understand Beatrice was not the sole point of Lemony’s focus. Any previous time, Lemony would be asking to see Beatrice- and he would not be denied. Before the disappearance, even after Beatrice married, Lemony was always welcome at the house. Lemony’s reputation fluctuated widely, but the amount of danger he brought with him never did.   
“I love you.” Lemony rubbed his hand up and down his face. Jacques knew the conversation was ending.  
“I am sorry, too.” Lemony hung up the phone, looking as if someone had just pulled the last bit of happiness from him.   
Jacques no longer pretended he didn’t eavesdrop on his siblings’ conversations. He tilted his head watching as his brother staggered over to the car. Jacques would need to check the wound on his leg again, if he was having this much trouble it probably meant the harpoon was poisoned or the wound was infected.   
“Where am I taking you?” Jacques asked as he got situated in the driver’s seat. Lemony got in the car and his head made an obvious “thunk” as his head hit the headrest.  
“Right now I just need a safe house.” Lemony said, rubbing his hands together, trying to get feeling back into his extremities.  
“Beatrice not going to put you up?” Jacques asked, already knowing the answer, but also wanting some sort of explanation for the sudden change in attitude.   
Lemony glanced at him from the corner of his eye, thoroughly unimpressed. Jacques gave him a minute before he broke.  
Lemony sighed in defeat in half that.   
“You do know they are somewhat retired?” Lemony pointed out, a bit sardonically.  
Jacques shrugged. “It has never stopped them before, what changed?”  
“Violet is probably old enough to remember me now.”  
Jacques pondered the statement for a moment. It was a strange statement. While Jacques would not be surprised at all if Beatrice and Bertrand were trying to keep their children far, far away from VFD, they themselves might actually trying to pull out. Jacques understood the reasoning, and agreed with it almost. However, Beatrice had done ridiculous things for his brother, and Lemony had done the same for her. He couldn’t really comprehend Beatrice deciding she didn’t want her kids to know Lemony.   
“It is extremely out of character for her to deny you, though.” Jacques said out loud, “You two have a relationship beyond the scope of the organization.”  
Jacques stiffened suddenly. “She doesn’t think you would try and take them for the department does she.”  
Lemony gave a bitter laugh. “She was actually concerned I would take Violet in the beginning. Perhaps not for the department, though.”  
Jacques slammed on the brakes, jerking Lemony and himself forward in their seats.   
“Why,” Jacques spit out, mouth twisted angrily, “would Beatrice ever have the notion a Snicket would take her children?”  
Lemony stared at him for a minute before bursting into laughter.  
“You mean you didn’t know. “ Lemony said after his laughing fit had died down, tears running down his face.  
Jacques considered him for a moment. Tears of laughter were turning into honest tears. They were the kind of tears people stored up, ignoring until the moment something opens the dam.   
“What don’t I know, Lemony?” Jacques asked softly, reaching out and gripping Lemony’s wrist.   
“Beatrice only married Bertrand a month after I died, Jacques. How long after that was Violet born?”   
Jacques reached back into his memory, thinking about it for a moment.   
“A few months after the wedding, I believe.” Jacques had been surprised by that, even though Beatrice had turned down an engagement, he heard from Kit, who heard from Dewey that Lemony and Beatrice didn’t act any different. They still acted like a couple, even…..  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
“I have a niece.” Jacques whispered.  
“You have a niece.” Lemony grinned, looking like a proud father for a moment.


End file.
